Unova Unchained［Pokémon Black & White］
by Uninspired Heap
Summary: A chronicle of heroes venturing the land of Unova as they face off against a sinister syndicate in the form of Team Plasma. Everything culminates in a battle of truth against ideals, where the victor stood tall in defiance of fate. [Oneshot featuring scenes that illustrate lore for my version of Unova]


**Unova Unchained**

Armageddon clutched the skies with a rip tide of gales and thunderbolts, immersing the heavens in war. Amidst the deluge of this titanic clash, humans and pokémon alike roared bloodcurdling battlecries from their armoured bodies as they tore into one another and dyed the soil red. Underneath plates of deep black and vast white, the bodies were indiscernible with their lives extinguished of meaning.

Infernos blazed through the forests and hail storms shook the ridges of the coast. Up in the clouds, two titans waged a war of their own making. Muscular humanoids reminiscent of the djinns from folklore seated themselves proudly upon clouds and brandished their tails like sabres; one swirled the air currents and sent forth devastating blades of wind, while the other loaded thunderbolts from its spikes into its clenched fists before hurling them as rays of death. Their eyes jaundiced in an all-consuming rage, they clashed physically, ripping and maiming cauterised sutures onto one another as they sent shockwaves across the land.

The sky bled howls and crackles with each thunderclap, signalling the end of days for Unova.

* * *

The pokémon of Pinwheel Forest scrambled through the wildfire to avoid the imploding jungle. The canopy was pelted and devoured by an explosive flare, and the storming gales brought with them wickedly arced lightning strikes. Armour and carcasses mingled into a desolate grey over the bloodstained land under siege.

A horde of lilligant and whimsicott made a path through the fire for their young, when God's wrath struck down a mighty oak. A poor petilil and its horrified family watched helplessly as the wood came tumbling down, but the pain before death did not come.

A whirlwind of slashes cut the burning tree to ribbons, and the lands were upheaved to form a shield of pointed stones as sharp as razors. Rays of pure light then shattered obstructive rocks and uneven terrain, flattening a path for the escape of all the wild pokémon.

The thick fear in the air dissipated with the emergence of three heroes wielding legendary blades.

Atop a waterfall, a bearded beast stood regally against the backdrop of hellfire. Its azure hide glistened in the floating embers, and its golden gaze lustred with a compassion towards its brethren.

["Virizion, Terrakion… good work,"] it said.

From behind it, a bulkier beast leapt into the fray, crushing the spreading flames with the force of its tectonic hide. It landed before the pokémon of the forest with its mighty horns that carved canyons out of the earth. Its roar shook the land, and its piercing amber hues brought warm comfort to its brethren, however much they seethed with rage.

["Tch… so the humans finally crossed this line. The bloody devils…"] muttered Terrakion. ["I'm gonna make them pay in blood!"]

["Focus on the task at hand, Terrakion. The time for rage will come later,"] said a feminine voice from a storm of autumn leaves. ["The forest needs our help right now."]

A lithe figure shaded green emerged from the breeze. Its step resonated with the forest's energies, and its tranquil pace brought forth a freshness in the grass it touched. Despite this calm aura, however, Virizion's eyes cried bloody murder to the beings responsible for this calamity. To engulf countless innocents in this scornful war… such a repulsive act of selfishness could not be fathomed by the creature.

["Cobalion,"] Virizion addressed the azure swordsman. ["This is an uphill battle… all of Unova is under siege. We have to move in on the source to end this carnage."]

["I'll smash that scum to pieces!"] Terrakion roared. ["And don't you dare try and stop me!"]

Cobalion stood its ground, pushing back his fury on all their behalves. ["You will stay your blades… both of you. It is regrettable, but… the main conflict is well beyond our realm."]

["Pah! I carved out Eastern Unova on my own!"] Terrakion sounded murderous. ["Let me at those punk princes, and I'll crush them with a single slash!"]

["It is hardly that simple,"] Cobalion chided his brother in arms. ["If mere power could overcome this conundrum, things would never have escalated to this point."]

["With all due respect,"] Virizion scoffed, almost dismissively. ["They are but human. Flesh and bones."]

["You're starting to sound like Terrakion, sister…"] said Cobalion. ["No. This war has split the force that forged these lands. It is spiritual… a battle of beliefs. As we are now, we will not be able to reach the princes themselves."]

Cobalion's speech ended on a descending thunderbolt that lacerated the forest. All three Swords of Justice looked skyward, where the two djinns battled it out at the region's expense. Terrakion's lips twisted into a malicious smile.

["Fine, then… in that case, I'm smashing those two assclowns instead!"]

["Seconded,"] said Virizion.

Cobalion simply sighed, its gaze fashioned sidelong towards a trembling, blue-furred colt who stood behind it as an observer to the three. Cobalion's expression softened. ["Keldeo… this is the first war you've seen, isn't it?"]

Keldeo ruffled its mane, washing out whatever fear it could from its eyes with the admiration it felt for its three masters. ["Y-Yes, master… it's… it's… I can't describe it—!"]

["There is a lot of time for you to find words. You already wield the Sacred Sword with heart. Now pray, put the training to use."]

Terrakion crashed into the ground, its footing strong, but its glare now lingering upon the two humanoids that ripped the skies apart. They leered down upon it with venomous eyes before getting slashed apart by a whirlwind of leaves. Terrakion grinned and stomped into the ground, shooting jagged pillars of stone with its monstrous strength. Its horns glowed a bright crimson, calling upon the martial form signature to the Swords.

Cobalion's gaze cast a fierce pressure upon the warring Forces of Nature before its own horns pulsated with a crimson light. Its final address to Keldeo engraved itself into the young colt's mind.

["Defend Unova and the pokémon… with your life!"]

* * *

Revenant thunderclaps resonated across the heart of Unova, its luscious beauty stained a sickly red by the bodies in the dirt. Atop the mountain's zenith, black clouds swirled from the overwhelming discharge of heat, and sparks of plasma danced to weave an azure glimmer of death that torched everything in its path.

Two men, one garbed in royal white, and the other in glistening black, clashed swords once more. Their will and beliefs stood on the line as the blades sparked a blaze with the oils of corpses, blowing each back a pace. They both tasted their own blood.

"Tch… foolish little brother! Why do you remain so adamant?" roared the one in white. "All this death and destruction… and for what? Some stupid dream of yours?"

"You pin this on me, do you?" Lightning struck behind the black prince's sneer as he flicked blood off his blade. "Masterful… to use innocents as sock puppets for the illusion you propagate as the 'truth.' You pretentious coward!"

Their roars parted the heavens, and two giant orbs of twisting energy descended over the mountain. One was a singularity of pure power, the sparks that embodied the black prince's ideal. The other was a quasar of fire, a testament to the overwhelming truth consuming the white prince.

The power constructs parted, revealing two draconic titans — one as radiant as the clear summer skies, and the other darker than the blackest night.

Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth, let out a regal howl, sending forth six seasons of drought with its wingbeat. Luscious white fur covered its winged form, and a deadly azure coated the flames that whirled within its tail.

Opposing it was the feral snarl of the Dragon of Ideals. Zekrom's roar shook the earth, and its power electrified the air into a yearlong lightning storm. Blue sparks flew everywhere, carving into Unova with the force of a nuclear warhead.

"Now… to settle this…" the brothers growled.

"BLUE FLARE!"

"BOLT STRIKE!"

* * *

Team Plasma's castle erupted from an overload of power, as both dragons ascended into the Heavens. Their clash left the Unova League charred into ashen ruins, and their godlike power summoned forth a superheated rainstorm to paint the region black.

Repeatedly, plumes of blue fire swirled into an explosion against wild sparks. The twin dragons had awakened generations into the future, and their explosive battle continued raging across Unovan skies.

"Marvelous… simply marvelous," a man with wavy green hair spoke. He was mounted atop Zekrom, who let out a primal, earth-shattering roar. "It is by this world's grace that we reach this impasse… after millennia, these two pokémon are allowed their grand battle once more!

"It is all formulaic.

"Your arrival here before me, I foresaw it. All the way back at Dragonspiral Tower, when Zekrom awakened, your eyes said it all.

"This… this is our destiny!"

His empty eyes sized up his younger opponent — a teenager with an icy determination in his coffee brown eyes. The trainer mounting Reshiram held his red cap as the rising winds and heat caused his jacket to flutter.

His tongue clicked, and his eyes betrayed a melancholic expression. He didn't want this. "I suppose your mind's set… There'll be no more talk from me, N." He looked down upon the ruined Pokémon League at Alder, the former Champion, who knelt in defeat with Cheren — the boy's childhood friend — by his side. A rage overcame him. "I'm gonna drive you into the ground now!"

Reshiram's howl resonated through Unova, and its generator tail hummed while filling the air with the burning truth of its trainer's resolve.

**[Turboblaze]**

Reversal Mountain erupted in a spiraling plume of explosive magma, and the snow storms across the region melted away in the sweltering heat.

Zekrom responded in kind, calling forth divine thunderbolts with its generator tail. Twisters formed in the clash of convection, triggering landslides across the girth of Victory Road. Lightning carved into the North-East, spreading tendrils of destruction as it prepared for its final clash.

**[Teravolt]**

"… I agree… at this point, talk is cheap… so tell me, Hilbert Grant of Nuvema Town," an electrifying spark lit within the green haired man's eyes. It was the awakening of his soul with his ideals put on the line. "You and your pokémon… what are you striving for?"

* * *

A watchful eye leered upon the outcome of the battle. At the very edge of the Victory Road cliffside, Reshiram stood tall and victorious with its foot upon Zekrom's neck. One could not see the bottom of the ravine opened by their mighty battle.

One thing was certain: Truth had prevailed.

Reshiram glowered at its fallen counterpart, charging a mighty finishing attack. Draconic energies spiraled into the centre of a sphere formed at the tip of its mouth, primed to blow Zekrom's head right off, when it received an order to halt from its trainer.

"Reshiram, that's enough," Hilbert sighed, dusting himself off of all the soot and dirt that covered his bruised body. "We've won."

The Dragon of Truth calmed its primal impulse, and the energy built up dissipated.

Hilbert glared at N, who stood metres away from the cliffside with his head hung low. His lime hair cast a long shadow over his eyes. "We… lost…?"

"I did say we'd drive you into the ground," Hilbert chuckled. "Now, how about we end this war?"

He walked towards N before extending a hand. The watchful eye widened. What was happening? N's response was equally surprised.

The watcher's face contorted into pure rage. All his plans, all his ambitions, they had been foiled by a singular child. Under his patterned cloak, his hand gripped his staff, and the back of his right eye burnt with pain.

"I… refuse to lose!" he howled. "I am perfect! Infallible! My schemes… my conquest… they will _not_ be buried by a mere child!"

As N and Hilbert shook hands, and the Hero of Ideals underwent his paradigm shift, Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius held the malice of a million souls damned to the depths of Hell, just within the confines of his face.

"Shadow Triad! Restrain N!"

Three men in black with flowy white hair surpassed the human reaction speed when they put N in a painful armlock. The third simply glared at a flabbergasted Hilbert.

Ghetsis roared in laughter and descended upon the weary warriors atop a three-headed, six-winged monster wreathed in abyssal black. "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!"

Hydreigon's soulless eyes made brief contact with the barely healthy Reshiram before triple bursts of draconic energy punctured its wings and windpipe. With a pained howl, the Dragon of Truth felt itself suffocated. Before it could so much as bat an eye, its insides had begun terminal collapse. The evil energy of the hydra ate away at it like a poison.

"RESHIRAM!" Hilbert cried, before being grabbed at the collar by the third man in black.

"You love the beast so much…?" he snarled. "Then you can join it."

"Wha—"

Reshiram let out another pained cry before releasing a massive surge of energy. Its body began to contort as blue flames licked at the skies.

The ninja holding Hilbert simply took Ghetsis' cue before hurling Hilbert straight into his dragon. The boy's scream could not be heard, for all that remained in the place of both Dragon and Hero… was a sphere of vast white.

Ghetsis dismounted his wicked dragon with a scowl contorting his face. "STAY GONE, WHELP!"

He stomped upon the Light Stone with unfathomable contempt before kicking it into the bottomless ravine.

No sound came in its dive into the darkness.

N could only watch, horrified as a crowd gathered.

"HILBERT! NO—!" Cheren cried, only for a saddened Alder to hold him back. The look in Ghetsis' crazed eyes told everything. If it wasn't for his assassins, he would have rampaged and killed them all. The man possessed an unspeakable amount of strength.

N, still processing what had occurred, sank to his knees as the triad released him. Ghetsis then turned on him, spitting venom in his face.

"You stupid… demented… good for nothing BRAT! After all that… do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me?"

"F-Father…"

"Shut up! Shut up _Shut up_ _**Shut up**_!

"I raised you from _nothing_! I put you on the path of ideals, the path that led to your heroism in the eyes of that piece of trash Dragon!

"The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power!

"Power to control the fearful masses!

"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an _ordinary Trainer_!"

"Father—"

"I'M NOT DONE!" Ghetsis spat. "YOU FREAK!

"THERE IS SUCH A THING AS BEING TOO _STUPID_!

"YOU'RE _WARPED_!

"_**DEFECTIVE!**_

"YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ BUT POKÉMON!"

N was broken.

Shattered.

The fragments of his very belief system were crushed and thrown into the wind. Ghetsis — the one man he relied upon, the man he called _father_, the man who had built him from nothing, now stood over him, breathing heavily after crushing the very meaning in his existence.

"You're… nothing… but a freak… without a human heart!

"DIE!"

Ghetsis kicked the fallen hero right in the chest just as his Dragon awoke groggily. Zekrom's first sight was a devastated N, plummeting into the dark.

With a roar, it rose, and much to Ghetsis' horror, jumped straight after its master in complete disregard towards everything. The Dragon of Ideals shielded N, cradled him in its arms, before wrapping itself in a burst of electric power and rocketing into the horizon.

"You… GET BACK HERE!" Ghetsis waved his staff. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME? I'LL END YOU! I'LL THROW YOU INTO THE VERY ABYSS I DRAGGED YOU OUT OF!

"I WILL REVIVE TEAM PLASMA, AND MAKE IT STRONGER THAN IT EVER WAS! THIS ISN'T OVER! THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU HEAR?"

The shadow triad, noting the attention garnered by the roars and scene, decided it was time to move.

"Lord Ghetsis," said the eldest, "The Gym Leaders are on their way. We need to leave."

Grinding white dust from his bleeding gums, Ghetsis backed away while wheezing for air. He spat out a tooth. "Yes… of course…"

The four then disappeared without a trace, as Ghetsis' proclamation lingered like an acidic mist. Upon this day, Hilbert Grant — Hero of Unova — was declared Missing in Action.

* * *

Atop a nearby hill, one man had observed the entire event play out. His glasses glistened in the newly shining rays of the Sun. Dressed in a white lab coat with gelled hair forming a curvature of blue over a blond head, he carefully analysed the numbers racing past his foldable tablet.

"My my… such fascinating numbers," said he. "It appears my research is far from complete."

Beside him was an alien looking figure, seemingly carved out of clay, with soulless green eyes and multicoloured fingers. Its head tilted at the horizon, where Zekrom's shadow disappeared.

Beeps and buzzes emanated from it.

"Of course, I will begin observing the trainers of Unova immediately," a smile played upon his lips. "To think, Beheeyem, that a mere child from a village could bring out the legendary power of Reshiram… this is all too exciting for me to pass up!"

Beheeyem's beeps continued further, leading its trainer to read off his tablet.

"Of course, our goal will not change," the scientist displayed his first trace of passion. "To bring out the full potential of pokémon… to find the best way to do this… that is and will always remain our mission."

After closing his tablet once he decided he had enough data, the mysterious scientist made his way down the hill.

"Show me the possibilities, Unova."

* * *

**A/N:  
**So we're here. "What happened to Champion's Path?" you might ask, but fret not, I'm not abandoning that story in the slightest. This was just be exerting the inspiration that hit me while I slaved away at life with some Gen V music in the background.

I've been consumed with Real Life Matters and military stuff, and I seriously feel bad for leaving the lot of you out to dry. I'll try to get Chapter 6 of ACP out within the month, but I really can't make any promises. It's about half-done.

That aside, with regards to this story, it's really just an amalgam of super cool scenes that flashed across my mind when I was listening to Unova OST. It can easily be turned into a BW2 fic, since I have ideas for those games specifically (they were my gateway into seriously playing competitive pokémon). If this gains enough traction, I may even go full out with two stories, whatever that may mean for my schedule.

Please leave any and all feedback you may have in the form of a review, and I will attempt to answer to your problems to the best of my abilities. Also let me know whether you guys would like a BW2 fic with a similar style (paced better, of course, since this was more like a trailer/prelude). If there's enough demand, I may well shoot down this story's oneshot status to start it off as a new series.

Thank you for your time, and I wish you the best of luck on all your future endeavours.  
~ Ace


End file.
